Hate
by DarkHelloKitty101
Summary: He hated him. He stopped him everytime he tryed to die. He found out a shocking secret that the other was keeping
1. The Hate

** Hello guys my first fanfiction on this website :) well I welcome all opinoins and I just love to hear what I have done good and bad so review. I own nothing. **

**Roppi X Tsukishima NOT SMUT a little cussing but I'll try to keep it clean**

**Let's get started ENJOY! **

Roppi was sick of life and hated everyone. He tried but was always stoped by that annoying man. The latest attempt Tsukishima had walked in and snatched the blade away. God I hated that man but in an odd way. I didn't know of any other way to explain my feelings but I really don't like him untill a few weeks when I heard him mummble something about him not wanting his love or some shit like that to die. I dismissed the idea instantly. Roppi was thinking a lot since that thought. He couldn't sit still long enough to work or even talk to anyone unlike his normal solatary self he was seen more often by the humans he hated with pure anger for there existance. He walked alone and thru the streets hoping the same fate would come to him that took his bother a few months ago and drove shizuo to kill himself out of pure grief. Roppi sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. "hey kid how about you come with me" said a voice Roppi had never heard before. Roppi felt the familiar cold blade of a knife on his neck. "Go ahead and kill me I hate my life any way." He says with a sigh. The metal left Roppis back as a large object he couldn't see because it was a blur hit the holder of the knife and Roppi quickly turned to see the tall Heiwajima standing there. "Roppi? Are you ok-" He is cut off by Roppi. "what the hell you mother fucker? I wanted him to kill me!" He screamed. "Roppi stop please i don't want you to die because..." Tsukishima starts but then stops. "Why tell me!" Roppi screams at Tsukishima. "I love you" Tsukishima says knowing completely what he was saying. Roppi was shocked that all he could do was stair at tsukishima and think '_My worst enemy just told me that he loved me.' _ " Why?" Roppi said after a few painful minutes. "Well your nice somewhere under that rough shell you wrap around yourself. I know because I have seen it when your with your little rabbit named Robbie"*. Roppi looked down and then looked up. "I'll give you a chance to prove your worthy of being with me. Only one." "Alright I'll take it and I shall overcome it." Tsuki says with pride. "Alright meet me in the park later today." Roppi replays and walks away leaving Tsuki there in a glassy eyed state.

****Robbie the Rabbit I was listening to Psychadelicsnake on youtube while im writing heard him say something about a rabbit doll so thats where the silent hill reference came in :)****

**Hope you liked it review and tell me any problems on this fic so 3 love you all and see you when I write the next chapter! ~~DarkHelloKitty~~**


	2. The challenge

** Chapter 2: The challenge **

** Hello guys :) having some fun writing things like this off of the top of my head. I want to thank my friend Firewolf27 for letting my use her laptop while mines at the fixing place *Hearts*. Welp Lets turn on some star power and start writing. **

**I own nothing. **

He should be here by now he thought. He looked down at my watch. He felt a hand on my shoulder and a calm and cool voice he knew who it was instantly, "Roppi I'm here." Tsuki said. "Good did you bring Tsugaru like I ask?" Tsuki let go and walked in front of him. "Of course" He said as Tsugaru walked towards him. "The challenge is to watch me move onto Tsugaru without moving toward us." Tsuki was shocked. "It could be worst I could have got Delic and he would have fucked me right there when I asked." Roppi told him."Thats true" He admited. He walked over to Tsugaru they had talked about what they were going to do on the phone so he was prepared for the worst punishment his brother could dish out. "Ready?" He said. "Yep now we will have some help watching to make sure you don't over. Psyche Hibiya Delic. Come out." The three named people walked out from the trees. "Let us begin" he says and links an arm around tsugaru's neck and lean up linking there lips now that got to tsuki seeing Roppi kiss his brother in front of him. Yet he resisted. He pushed tsugaru down onto the ground and straddled his hip. Psyche quickly grabbed him and pulled him off. "No!" Psyche yells and Roppi thrown into Tsukishima. "Oww" he says as he rubs his head. "Roppi are you okay?" Tsuki said but he could barely hear it. Roppi started to pass out from blood loss from his now opened cuts on his wrist. Tsuki quickly picks Roppi up and carries him to the hospital where they said that they can try to save Roppi.

***hearts* Thats for reading and reviewing Love you all my little humans. ~~DarkHelloKitty~~ aka Izaya ~~****_[Nn[LeB**


End file.
